A Broken Heart And A Fresh Start
by My-Chemical-Pyro
Summary: John's obsessive, Bobby's confusing and Rogue's annoying...Warnings: Some strong language, slash and minor Rogue bashing. Rated M for later chapters. PLEASE R&R! UPDATED! CHAPTER 8 NOW UP...
1. Words Hurt More Than Actions

A Broken Heart And A Fresh Start

WARNINGS: Some strong language and mild violence. Mild John/Bobby slash in later chapters.

Summary: John's a little obsessive, Bobby's a little confusing and Rogue's a little annoying...

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any X-Men characters, I just get to play with them now and again.

"Look, man, don't start getting on my ass about dumb physics assignments just cos you're in a bad mood! It's not MY fault you're not getting any! What do you expect havin an untouchable bitch for a girlfr--" St. John Allerdyce is cut off mid-bitch by Bobby Drake when a snowball (mostly ice actually) is hurled across the room and hits him smack in the face.

"Ouch! You fuckin little ice-prick! You're gonna pay for that!" The firestarter yells at his roommate.

"Yeah? What can you do dickhead? I have your lighter!!" Iceman yells back, holding the Zippo up for visual effect.

"Oh, that's it…" John growls, "Prepare to die asshole!" Before Bobby can react the pyromaniac has almost jumped the width of the room and pushed Bobby back into the door, his head thudding against wood.

Taking a second to recover but never loosening his grip on the object of the other mutant's desire he starts laughing as John's attempts become more desperate.

"Give it me back, fucker!" John stops suddenly, throwing Bobby a look that could kill… painfully. "Are you laughing at me?"

"So what if I-" Bobby starts but never finishes his sentence because a fist flies through the air and lands squarely, splitting his lip.

Both boys shocked, John momentarily forgets about his lighter and Bobby brings his hand up to touch his lip. The moment passes quickly though as adrenaline kicks in and the Icy mutant head butts the shorter boy.

"Fuck!" John yells out, clutching his head and staggering back a few steps.

Touching his lip again and working his jaw slightly the blonde haired boy shouts "You fuckin' punched me dude! That is so NOT cool!" 

"You're such a DICK Drake! Get off my fuckin' case and give me my lighter back, NOW!!" John's obviously irate but the other lad still doesn't back down.

"Or what? I'm toast? Oh…wait, I forgot," Bobby sneers nastily knowing full well this will upset St. John more than anything else would, "You're nothing without you're stupid lighter!!"

At that remark St. John stalks over to the taller boy and hits him again, same place only harder, then knees him in the groin. Bobby lets out a pained yell and drops the lighter, John instantly retrieves it and storms out of their room mumbling "Fuck you…" and slamming the door hard enough to make the walls shake.

John's POV

As I make my way down to the school's garages all I can think is how much I want to go back to my room and set fire to anything and everything that belongs to Iceman. Bastard prick! Instead I decide on a less sadistic solution. Steal Cyclops' car for the night, head into the city and get completely shit-faced. I enter the garage and there she is. Beautiful. Sleek. Shiny. Neon yellow, Nissan 350Z. I approach with reverence but get to work quickly. The skills of a misspent youth. I smile slightly despite the piercing headache I have developed thanks to the 'Ice Queen'. I have to, it's smile or set fire to everything in sight. I notice the black leather interior. "Niiice…" I murmur to myself.  
The car has no set alarm or immobilizer. 'Man are these guys naïve or just plain stupid?' Hotwiring cars has always been my specialty, and this one is no exception. With a roar that quickly turns into a purr the cars engine starts up and I tear out of the garage. I need to get away from the school, away from him. Just until I've calmed down…otherwise I'll end up blowing the place up and I don't really want to hurt anyone, I just hate them right now. Bobby and his stupid life-sucking girlfriend. I'm driving double the speed limit but I don't care. I want to get into town. Get drunk and forget everything. "I need some music …" I say and the stereo clicks on, 'Welcome Scott.' Scrolling across the screen. "This thing has a personalized, voice activated cd player but no immobilizer… ? Makes sense." I remark sarcastically.  
Suddenly some hideous, badly mixed song from Backstreet Boys or some other nancy-boy band blasts out of the cars surround sound speakers. "Fuck no! How can he listen to this?" I start messing around with the stereo buttons and eventually get onto RockCityFM just as 'Faint' by Linkin Park comes on. "That's more like it…" I slow down as I approach the city, not wanting to be pulled over by cops tonight. I've had all I can take. I just want to get plastered now.

A/N - I know it's not much to go on but this is my first chapter of my first ever fanfic so please be gentle with me! Wheather you liked it or think it pretty much sucked, let me know! Cheers. 


	2. Phoenix

John's POV

I park in the multi-story parking lot and head for the nearest club. 'Low' by Foo Fighters is playing full blast as I walk up to the bar and order a Coors and a double vodka.

"ID?" The barmaid asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

I get my wallet out and hand her a perfect fake ID. I owe Remy. She hands the card back to me, "Welcome to 'Phoenix'." She says, then walks off to get my drinks.

I light a cigarette, staring at my lighter momentarily feeling a mixture of love and hate toward it. I was going to give up smoking because Bobby was always complaining that the room stunk cos my clothes stunk of it but I don't care. My mind wonders back to our fight. I guess I shouldn't have called Rogue an untouchable bitch but it's true! He's too good for her. She's nice enough looking but she's always bossing him around and expecting him to ditch his friends, including his best friend…well, I'm probably his 'ex' best friend now… "That'll be eight dollars please." The barmaid wakes me from my daydream.

"Uh, yeah…sure." I get a ten dollar note out and hand it to her and she hands me my change. "Thanks." I say, knocking back my vodka. That's better. Now I'm thinking clearer.

"Not Listening" by Papa Roach blasts from the speakers making the walls and floor vibrate. I take a swig of beer and look around taking in the talent. Not much going on at the moment. Too early I guess. Turning back to the bar I smother the tiny flames keeping my cigarette alight and flip the end into the a nearby ash tray. Downing the rest of my beer I watch people doing the same as me. Getting drunk and forgetting their problems. Having a good time.Thinking about it, I really shouldn't hit the guy I've secretly wanted for the last 2 years. It wasn't one of my smartest moves… I just get so mad when anyone touches my lighter, even him. It makes me feel vulnerable and I REALLY hate that!

"So this is what you think classes as a solution to your problems?" I hear a gruff voice next to me that could only belong to Wolverine.

I turn and smile slightly. "What's a guy old enough to be my dad doing in a place like this?"

"Don't start kid. You're in a lot of trouble. Stealing Cyclops' car is one thing, fake ID and drinking under age is another, hitting people is something else--" Logan lectures me.

"Yeah, I'm aware of all that." I glance at Bobby who has now appeared next to Logan. "Telling 'teacher' on me? I thought we'd past those days now Drake." I sneer Ignoring my remark he leans in to speak to Logan who then glares at me, gives Bobby a big-brother-like pat on the back and walks off toward the exit.

"I think we need to talk…" Bobby starts

"Please, Drake… all I wanted was a break from the bullshit lectures and pep-talks. Y'know, just kickback, relax and get completely tanked? Can't we just apologise and forget it? "

"Not when you keep bringing Rogue into our arguments. What's your deal? You fancy her or something?" I want to laugh at that remark but stifle it. No I fancy you, have done for months and thanks to Ms. Untouchable I've never been able to tell you!

"No I don't, Drake. I just get pissed at her when she drags you away from our movie night or a game of soccer or going into the city on a Friday night or--." I explain

"Okay, I get it. Look I know I've not been around as much as I used to be and I'm sorry about that John, I really am, but it's difficult. If you had a girlfriend instead of one night stands you'd understand."

"At least I'm not tied down all the time! Well…sometimes I am but y'know, I enjoy that…" That comment earns me a smile and a shake of the head. 

"Drink?" I ask before he can start up again.

"Uh…well…I…" He stutters

"Hey," I get the barmaid's attention, "Can I get 2 Coors and 2 double vodkas? Thanks." I turn back to Bobby. "Look Drake, I gotta admit I hate fighting with you. I'm sorry I hit you, but y'know how important my lighter is to me, man. 'Sides it's not like you didn't get me back…"

"Alright…let's just forgive and forget 'kay? But I'd like you to stop bringing Rogue up in every one of our fights. You're still my best friend but she's my girlfriend and I love her, I can't be in two places at once y'know Johnny." Bobby says, looking genuinely upset about it.

The barmaid puts our drinks in front of us. "Thanks." I say, giving her $20 and turning back to Bobby "I know, man. It's just hard y'know. I'm not used to sharing." I flash him a grin and the barmaid returns with my change.

I spark up another cigarette and see Bobby's disapproving look out of the corner of my eye. I say nothing, instead I just roll my eyes and down my vodka. Bobby takes a swig of his beer and we sit in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the music and watching the club fill up slowly.

A/N - Well, second chapter's out like a lamb to the slaughter... Reviews welcomed and encouraged! 


	3. Secrets and Boys

John's POV

"Johnny…?" Drake says, breaking our quiet.

"Yeah?" I reply, stubbing out my Marlboro in the nearby ashtray and taking a mouthful of beer. Bobby knocks his double back, wincing slightly. He's much more of a Malibu guy but there was no way I was ordering that.

"Are you jealous?" He asks slowly, eyeing me like I'm a wild animal that should be treated with extreme caution.

I arch an eyebrow, "Jealous….of what exactly?"

"Rogue." He answers simply.

Bobby's POV 

Okay, that could've been a huge mistake. On one hand he could take a lot of offence and start up another fight, on the other I could be right…after all, he's been makin' it kinda obvious for the last 6 months… Or have I just imagined he's been flirting with me and bashing her because it's what I wanted? He's been quiet for a while now…

John's POV

I stay silent desperately trying to hide my confliction at the question. I really wasn't expecting him to figure it out, but now I think about it I've made it kinda obvious. Always trying to make her the focus in our fights, blaming her for the fact Bobby doesn't hang out with me as much, accusing her of being in love with Logan or staring at Remy's butt. I've even linked her to Kitty and Jubilee… shit… obvious is a bit of an understatement.The question is, do I tell him I like him which I've wanted to do for over a year now, or deny it and stay miserable? I guess it's what they call a 'no-brainer' but it's gonna be awkward.

"Er…" I begin, I'm blushing which anyone can tell you never happens to me. Ever. Luckily the club's pretty dark and the lights make you look red anyways. "Not 'jealous' exactly….just…" I falter, completely lost for words, again something that very rarely happens to me.

"Just?" Bobby enquires not making it any easier for me.

"Just… a bit covetous." I finish, trying to throw him off with a big word I learnt from 'Word of the Day Toilet Paper'.

"That means jealous, Johnny."

Smart-ass! Well he's smiling…. I guess that's a good sign. I take a few gulps of beer and then stare at the label on the bottle as if it's some sort of arty masterpiece I'm curetting.

"It's okay…." He says breaking the almost unbearable silence between us. "Actually, it's really okay."

I look up at him and he smiles at me kindly. Great…Pity. Just what I needed. I think sarcastically.

"Look Bobby, I feel a little awkward about this but I don't need any pity from you. I'm not some dumb teenager with a crush, I knew liking you would never amount to anything real. You're with Rogue and you love her…and I'm… me." I state firmly although I'm aware I trailed off a bit pathetically toward the end. Bobby doesn't say anything he just takes a swig of beer, places the bottle down just staring at his reflection in the mirror in front of us. "I understand--" I begin, but am abruptly but very welcomingly cut off by a pair of cool lips pressed against my own.

A/N - I'm aware that my chapters are quite short...they look a lot longer on Word! Anyways, please tell me what you think so far and thanks to those who have reviewed so far! 


	4. A First Kiss And A Lot Of Alcohol

John's POV

It's a short, chaste kiss but it still sends a prickle of electric up my jaw, down my neck and spine to my groin. He pulls back and grins at me and I can't help but return the smile despite my confusion.

"What was that?" I ask him, realising a second too late that the question could do with a bit of clarification, butterflies in my chest and stomach. "A kiss, Johnny." He replies, laughing lightly and rolling his eyes.

I take a swig of beer. "No I mean, what kind of kiss was is?"

He looks perplexed. I continue unabated. "A 'you're still my best friend' kiss?…A 'pity' kiss?…A 'lets have a hot one night stand in the back of Cyclops' car' kiss?"

"None of the above." He says flashing me that charming smile he usually saves for Rogue. "Let's think of it as a 'Let's see where this goes.' kiss, okay?"

I can't help the stupid smile that plasters itself across my face. "Okay…" I agree

"We should probably get back." He says glancing at his watch.

"What time is it?" I wonder

"11:30" He replies and drains his beer.

I roll my eyes, drain my beer and catch the attention of the barmaid. "Can I get another 2 beers and 2 vodka-jelly shots." I ask and flash a wicked grin at Bobby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2am

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on." Bobby says, grabbing my hand and dragging me away from the bar. We're both pretty drunk and I wonder idly how I'm going to drive home without the real possibility of mowing down a few pedestrians and undoubtedly flattening a few animals before either getting pulled over by cops or ending up in a ditch some place in the opposite direction I meant to go but got confused at the roundabout…. I think I'd been smoking crack the night that happened ….

"Where are we going?" I slur, but he doesn't reply, we get outside and he pushes me up against the wall, kissing me hard. I moan into his mouth and he pulls back smiling.

"Tease." I accuse lightly.

Bobby just shrugs and takes my hand. I melt a little. No one knows and if they ever found out I'd have to kill them but I'm a sucker for a guy who does sweet little things like that, and I can tell Bobby's going to make me fall for him fast and hard.

"Where you parked?" He asks looking around.

"Drake… I don't think I can drive man… I'm seeing double…ish…" I confess.

"I wasn't gonna let you either dick-wad. I'll drive, I'm okay. I didn't have half as much as you, you alcoholic." He accuses with a laugh.

"I am so not an alcoh--" My rebut ends abruptly as I trip over something invisible, stagger sideways, slip off the curb and end up in the gutter on my ass. All I can hear is Bobby laughing. I glare up at him and he stops but I can see the amount of effort it's taking.

"Sorry man…" He sniggers in apology.

"Don't even think it, Drake." I warn as I stand up shakily and we resume our walk to the car. 

We walk in silence, though this time it's not uncomfortable. When we reach the car I head for the drivers door.

"Uh, hello? I'm driving. I don't want to end up in some ditch." Bobby says, his tone scolding.

"Alright, jeez…sorry 'mom'." I tease as I walk round to the passenger side, he glares at me for a moment before shaking his head and opening my door.

"Just get in the car, Allerdyce." He states, closing the door behind me and getting in the drivers side.

"You gonna remind me to put my seatbelt on next?" I continue, reaching over him and under the steering column to start the engine, taking slightly longer than really needed as this is probably the only chance for a while I'll get to grope around between Bobby's legs. The car starts up with a splutter then purrs like a kitten. The radio comes on automatically, 'Dragula' by Rob Zombie thuds through the car's sound system. I grin thinking of Mr. Summers' reaction when he realises not only did I 'borrow' his car for the night but I reprogrammed his pre-tuned radio stations. Bobby pulls out of the parking lot and does 10 mph BELOW the speed limit all the way out of town.

"Bobby…you realise that cops look out for people going at snails pace as much as they do speeding right?" I advise him condescendingly.

"At least it won't get us killed." He snaps back at me.

"No, it'll just get us arrested. Two mutants caught in a stolen car, without a drivers license between them, both over the limit and under the legal age to drink. That'll go down real well." I continue ignoring Bobby's glare, though he does speed up.

I flick over the radio channel and 'Minority' by Green Day is playing and we spend the rest of the way back to school singing (well, I shout) along to it.

Bobby parks the car back in the garage and we head back to the school. We creep past the kitchen only to have Logan stop us in our tracks.

"You boys kiss and make up then?" He asks sarcastically.

Both Bobby and I turn around quickly to stare at him, shock in my expression and a bit of guilt on his.

"Huh?" I ask quickly as Bobby simultaneously says "What?"

"Your argument." Logan says slowly as if talking to someone brainless. "Y'know, your little punch up? You guys okay now or do I need to send you back to your corners?"

"Oh, that? No we're fine now. Thanks. Night!" Bobby says before turning and heading upstairs as quick as he can without actually running. I turn to follow him but a hand on my shoulder stops me.

"Oh and about stealing Cyclops' car…"

I turn back to face Logan and attempt to worm my way out of the proverbial shit. "I didn't actually 'steal' it cos I was planning on bringin it back and--"

He cuts me off. "Kid, I'm tryin' to congratulate you here. Good one. Where d'you learn to hotwire then, huh?"

I grin up at him. "The skills of a misspent youth." I reply and he smiles shrewdly at me. "Night!" I mimic Bobby's earlier high-pitched exit and take off upstairs, tripping and falling flat on my face halfway up. "Shit…" I mumble and crawl the rest of the way up… 'less of a way to fall…' I reason. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Ok, so how am I doing? Please review! Oh and a big thank you to those who already have! Your opinions are valued:-) 


	5. Lateness, Kisses, Grades and Choices

Bobby's POV

"No! Leave me alone! It's too early to be conscious!" John is yelling at me as I try to pull the duvet off him for the third time in 5 minutes. Why did I have to get involved with someone so damn stubborn!?

"Damnit Johnny, it's 8:30! We're gonna be late for our Danger Room session!" I try to reason with him as I succeed in dragging the duvet onto the floor…with John attached to it.

"Ow! Carpet burn jackass!" He whines, pulling the cover from over his face and pouting at me. I fight the urge to kiss that beautiful mouth and proceed to tickle him instead.

"Drake! I swear…stop…I…I'll…kill….You…Stop it man!!" He's squirming around, laughing so hard he can hardly speak.

"You gonna get ready lazy ass?" I demand, still tickling him.

"Y-Yeah, I swear, j-just stop!" He's completely breathless now so I ease up being the merciful 'good guy' type.

John recovers for a moment and then glares at me, "And don't call me lazy ass, fuckwit." With that he stands, throwing his duvet on the bed and heads for the bathroom.

45 minutes later 

"You're late boys!" Ms. Monroe calls to us as John and I enter the Danger Room 15 minutes late thanks to John's hair 'not going right damnit'. I swear he's so vain sometimes.

"Sorry Ms. Monroe." We mutter in unison and take our places with the other Junior X-Men. One of them being Rogue. I feel a sharp pang of guilt as she smiles at me and I take my place next to her.

"Hey." she greets me with her beautiful southern belle accent.

"Hey." I smile back at her. Glancing behind be toward John I see him glaring at her, he looks at me his face turning expressionless.

"So lets start up exercise one. I want to see an improvement from last weeks session after the feedback I gave you all." Ms. Monroe continues.

Improvement?! You'll be lucky if I can concentrate at all between John's glaring and the big lump of guilt that's coiled itself in my ribcage! I think before flashing an inconspicuous but hopefully reassuring smile at John. He smiles back and I feel a little better. This is going to get real complicated real fast…

A few minutes into the session I see that a large piece of debris from a nearby explosion is flying through the air towards John, without thinking I leave Rogue's side immediately and rush over to John extending my arms a powerful blue-white beam of ice shoots out from my palms and stops the object midair before it crashes to the ground a few metres away from us.

"Thanks, Bobby." John smiles at me gratefully.

"Any time." I smile back, turning I see Rogue glaring at me. I'm unsure what her problem is until I see that Kitty had to save her from a different, bigger piece of debris. After all, Kitty had been closer to John and I to Rogue. Oops…

At the end of the session Rogue is looking a little pissed off with me, but more so with John. He's got this none-too-subtle smug look on his face.

"Are you coming to the library with me Bobby?" Rogue asks me sternly

"Er… I kinda promised John we'd do our physics assignment today." I lie, seeing John's slight look of pleasant surprise and Rogue's further infuriation.

"Fine. Whatever. I'll see you later." She says flippantly, storming off.

"Moody." John mumbles and steps closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Our physics assignment wouldn't have anything to do with 'What happens when you create a lot of friction in a warm bed' would it?" He whispers sending a shiver through my body.

I smile at him and kiss him quickly on the lips. "No, it's our ACTUAL physics assignment, y'know the boring one about the speed of sounds through different substances and stuff…" I prompt him. John just groans and kisses me, his tongue running along my lower lip. I pull back. "Anyone could see us here!" I remind, my tone a little harsher than I intended.

He looks a little hurt for a moment. "Tell me Drake, do you even have it in mind to break up with her? Or is this just a little bit of fun for you until you figure out a way to fuck her?" His eyes are sad but he sounds pissed.

"That's not how I see our relationship at all, you know I wouldn't do that, especially not to you. As for breaking up with her, I haven't thought that far ahead." I confess quietly, pulling him close to me. "I told you last night that I wanted to take it slow and see how we feel."

"Yeah, well that's great for you but I know how I feel. I've know for months!" He snaps at me, "I'm sorry. That's not fair… It's just a bit weird. Like I said, I'm not used to sharing. I'll see you in our room." He smiles a little sadly at me, kissing me chastely and pulling out of my embrace heading to the elevator.

Like I said; real complicated, real fast!

I go to collect my physics books from Dr. Grey.

John's POV

On my way up to my room I hear a voice bellow down the hall. "JOHN!!"

Cyclops. Guess he found out about the car then… fuck.

"Mr. Summers?" I turn and smile as innocently as I can. "What's up?"

"What's up!? I'll tell you what the fu--" He cuts himself off as he sees other students staring as they hurry past the irate man. "Come into my office!" He opens the door violently and slams it behind me. "You - stole - my - car! That's what the hell is 'up'!"

"I didn't steal Mr. Summers, because that's a campus rules violation. I just borrowed it without permission." I say, smiling sweetly.

"I swear, you EVER so much as TOUCH my car again, and you'll have to explain yourself to the Professor! Now get out of my sight before I fry you!" He yells at me.

I don't need to be told twice, I make a quick exit and get upstairs and into my room as fast as I can.

When Bobby gets up to our room I've dug out the books I need and am lying on my bed, bored to death and completely perplexed in equal parts.

"Why the hell would anyone want to learn this shit? When in life will I need to know the speed of sound through water as opposed to air? Or how fast light travels through a vacuum as opposed to air?" I sigh and roll onto my back. No reply. I look over at the doorway as Bobby closes the door and turns to me. "What's up?" I ask.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Bobby asks me quietly, sidling over to my bed and sitting next to me. He looks down at me, his cerulean eyes slightly watery.

"What? No, of course not. Look, if this is about what I said earlier than just forget it. I don't want to pressure you into anything. I'm happy we've got this far… I never thought you'd actually want me when you had Rogue." I smile and take his hand in mine. He sighs and lays down next to me.

"I just felt really guilty this morning when I saw her. I don't regret what's happening with you, not at all. But I can't help feeling bad, it's a horrible situation."

"I know…" I reply, I sit up and turn so I'm facing him. I bring my other hand up to the back of his neck and lean towards him slowly. He leans forward to meet me and our lips brush. My butterflies are back and that same electric shiver shoots through me. My heart beats faster and my palms go a little sweaty. I've never felt this way before, not with anyone and despite my efforts not to, I know I'm falling in love with him.

We're getting into it now and we find a soft but intense pace. Lips brushing together hot on cold, out tongues rubbing together. I moan into his mouth and his hands tangle in my hair. 

We stay like this for what seems on one hand like a few seconds and another an eternity. I don't know what's going on but he's having an effect on me that no one else has ever had.

Eventually we part both slightly breathless.

"That was… " Bobby starts, but just phases into big smile. I know what he means though. I feel the same. It was amazing.

"I agree." I smile back at him and turn back to my physics books. "I really need your help with this though, Drake."

"What's in it for me?" He gives me a wicked smile.

"Hmm… 10 more kisses exactly like that one… with optional groping?" I add as a hopeful afterthought.

"Sounds ideal." He lays down on his stomach next to me and pulls the book over so he can read it to.

2 weeks later 

"Hey, guess what!?" I yell as I burst into our room.

"Hey, what's that?" Bobby replies, looking up from his magazine.

"Thanks to my smart-ass boyfriend, I got my first A grade!" I smile, showing him the paper. "You should've seen Dr. Grey's face! She couldn't believe it, man!" I sit next to Bobby and kiss him for good few minutes.

"I think I'll help you with homework more often." He grins. "We still on for tonight?"

"Tonight?" I ask, searching my memory and coming up with a blank, kind of worrying considering how mad Bobby looks at the moment.

"You mean you forgot our first 'date'?" He asks, frowning.

"Oh shit! Sorry! Yeah, of course we're still on… I thought that was tomorrow." I explain, Bobby just sighs and rolls his eyes.

"No, it's the first Friday of the month John. Cinema night." Bobby continues, "So we'll have the school to ourselves."

"How did you get out of going with Rogue?" I wonder, normally she won't let Bobby out of her sight for more than a couple of hours. Going into the City for a movie and then pizza had to be pushing 4... "Her 'ultimate boyfriend control' regime is slipping." I sneer.

His look says 'don't start.' So I don't. "Sorry." I apologise, standing and walking over to my side of the room, I begin searching for my lighter fluid.

"I told her we had some stuff from class to finish off and that I didn't want to see 'Kill Bill" as you have already forced me to watch it 20 times this year." He answers, attention back on his magazine.

"Well? It's kicks ass! Besides, no one forced you Drake, you make me watch Star Wars all the time!" I counter, still searching. "Have you seen my Zippo fluid?"

"Sounds great…" He mutters, eyes still on his magazine.

"You're not even listening to me!" I yell walking over and snatching it out of his hands.

He looks bemused for a second before looking at his hands. "So - many - paper cuts…"

"Have you seen my lighter fluid?" I demand to know, whilst briefly studying the page to see what was so damn enthralling.

"No I haven't seen it. No need to nearly slice my fingers off!" He yells, exaggerating had always been one of Bobby's fortes.

"I think that's a slight overstatement…why are you reading an article called 'How do I choose?' "I ask accusingly, then read the prologue passage. "I'm a girl who loves my boyfriend but started seeing his best friend and now I don't know who I love more. How do I choose?", sounds mildly familiar Drake…" I throw the magazine down next to him.

"I wasn't reading it because I was going to choose between you or Rogue, I just wanted to see if she feels as guilty and messed up as I do." He explains quickly.

"Well, if being with me is making you feel so screwed up then maybe it's not such a good idea." I reply angrily, "Or better yet, maybe it's not a good idea you being with her!"

"You want me to choose between my best friend who I'm falling in love with and my long-term girlfriend who I also love? Can't you see why this is so difficult for me!?" He cries, his voice faltering a little.

I feel really bad now. I can see exactly why and how it's difficult and I'm making it worse for him, and myself. "Yeah, I know." I sigh, sitting next to him. "Wait!" I suddenly realise something aeons later than I should've, "You're falling in love with me?!" I ask.

Bobby smiles and blushes, something that looks really cute on him. "Maybe…" He says quietly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Maybe, huh?" I lean in and kiss him slow and soft. "I love you." I whisper as I pull back.

"God Johnny, I really don't know what to do…" He sounds distraught. "How can I choose between my best friend and my girlfriend!?"

"You don't have to. Not yet anyway. As long as she doesn't find out, I'm not going anywhere." I smile at him. "I'm going to the library to meet Jubes and Remy." I state, standing up and retrieving my bag.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Bobby replies, his eyes watery. This isn't going to work. It's killing him, he's going to have to choose, and sooner than I'd hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N - Hey guys! I know it took me a while to update, sorry!! Hope this chapter's worth it, it's a little longer anyways! Please review!!! (An UBER MASSIVE thank you to those who already have!!) 


	6. Date, Interrupted

  
7pm 

Normal POV

"Brokeback Mountain….Really, Drake?" John says sceptically eyeing the dvd case.

"It's a classic, got very good write-ups." Bobby reasons taking the case off John and inserting the dvd into the Xbox in the common room.

"Yeah…great write-ups." John snickers, "You just want to see Jake Gyllenhall and Heath Ledger get gay and horny!"

"Johnny…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The movie comes on and both boys settle down on the sofa in the darkened room, all doors and curtains closed for effect.

About half an hour into the movie Bobby breaks the silence.

"I need ice cream, you want anything?" He asks the other boy.

"Beer?" John looks hopefully at Bobby. "From Logan's stash?"

"Beer from Logan's stash? Are you suicidal?!" Bobby exclaims, John appears to consider the question for a moment.

"Only in the morning." He replies, "Fine I'll get it myself." He pauses the movie and goes into the kitchen and lifts 4 tiles from the wall just above the worktop. "He's pretty smart considering he's like, half wolf." John remarks pulling 2 bottles of Coors out from the wall cavity and replacing the tiles.

Iceman rolls his eyes and ferrets around in the freezer for his Neapolitan ice cream. Putting 4 large scoops….eventually, into a bowl and getting a spoon he rejoins Pyro in the common room.

"About time, Ice Queen" The smaller mutant chides

"It wouldn't scoop properly, and DON'T call me Ice Queen!" Bobby hits John in the crotch with the remote control.

John yelps loudly and after momentary recovery whines "You could have done serious damage to things that can't afford to be damaged!" he whines, "You'll be sorry when we come to have sex!"

"Yeah well, you don't have to worry. Anything important in that area has actually lived on your forehead for years." Bobby shoots back with a cocky smile and they resume watching the movie, John sulking slurping his beer as loudly as possible just to piss Bobby off. It works, and the ice mutant decides enough is enough. He gets a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and flicks it at the other mutant.

John shrieks in surprise causing Bobby to laugh so hard he cries.

"That was cold jack ass!" John yells as Bobby continues to laugh. "It's not funny!" Humiliated he scoops up some ice cream with his hand, Bobby stops laughing.

"Johnny, wait a sec, I was only--" Bobby is cut off by the other mutant grabbing his shirt collar and stuffing ice cream down the neck, trickling onto his chest. "JOHN! That's so gonna stain my shirt!"

"Stop being such a girl! It was only a bit of fun Drake." John laughs, "After all, you did start it."

"That's it!" Bobby yells, jumping the brown haired boy and tickling him.

"Noooo! No! I swear Bobby, I'm gonna…have…your…ass…you…fuck--fucker!" John is now nearly incomprehensible and his eyes begin to run from laughing so hard.

"Say sorry and I might stop." Bobby grins down at the boy beneath him.

"S--S…Sorry!!" John manages and Bobby's tickling slowly ends. For a few moments John just lays there, breathing heavy, Bobby straddling him. "You think there's any chance we could end up in this position only naked?" the fiery boy asks, wiping his eyes and sitting up slightly.

Bobby just laughs and leans down for a kiss. Soft at first then more passionate, after a couple of minutes John pulls Bobby down and pushes himself up, switching their positions. He begins to undo Bobby's shirt. His mouth leaves the other mutant's, kissing along his jaw and down the side of his neck. Bobby moans quietly and shifts underneath John, who then proceeds to nibble and suck on Bobby's collarbone, then starts to lick away the ice cream that he'd flicked at the other boy.

"Mmmh, Johnny…" Bobby murmurs, his hands roaming John's body.

All the ice cream gone he kisses and licks back up Bobby's throat to his mouth, kissing him hard, hands running over the exposed pale skin of Bobby's chest.

Just as Bobby takes off John's t-shirt they hear the front door go.

"Fuckin typical…" John moans and pulls his shirt back on, Bobby doing up his shirt quicker than he thought possible. Just as he's done up the last button Rogue enters looking a bit pissed off.

"Oh…hey. I thought you were gonna be doin' homework?" She eye's the dishevelled pair suspiciously.

"We finished quicker than I thought." Bobby offers.

"Thanks to you." John mutters toward Rogue.

"Okay, well I guess we can hang out for the rest of the night?" She continues, sitting next to Bobby. "You got ice cream on your neck, sugar." She observes, getting a tissue from the box on the table and wiping it away, missing the embarrassed and slightly guilty look on Bobby's face and the satisfied smile on John's.

"How come you didn't stay at the movies?" Bobby wonders aloud.

"I didn't fancy it so me n' Jubes just went to get pizza instead. Then Kitty turns up." She sighs," They went to some bar but I didn't bother. I thought I'd come spend some quality time with my boyfriend." She smiles at Bobby and takes his hand in her gloved one. "So what you guys watchin'?"

"It's about gay cowboys." John supplies, "Not really something you'd find interesting. Bobby can meet you later?"

"No, it's fine. I can handle gay John." She laughs lightly, missing the subliminal 'You've interrupted something and can you please get the fuck out' message in John's question.

"It's a good job." John says under his breath.

A few minutes later Bobby and Marie are giggling like drunk 15 year-olds and playing thumb-wars.

John sighs. They continue obliviously. Why should he be the one who's always feeling left out? Sitting here like a fucking spare part? "Fuck this…" he murmurs. "I'll see you later." He says, standing and making for the door.

"Johnny, wait--" Bobby starts, but is cut off by a painful squeeze to the hand. Taking the hint John continues to the door.

"I'll see you later. We'll watch the movie another time." He smiles a little sadly and leaves the couple alone.

Bobby stares at the closed door for a few seconds. Why does he have to be so touchy!? He knows she's my girlfriend, he knows I love her! I'm not exactly gonna ignore her! He thinks to himself.

"Glad he can take a hint." Rogue says cheerfully, "I've been wanting to show you something!"

"Huh? What's that?" He asks, still thinking.

"Don't get too excited will'ya, Hun?" She carries on a little sarcastically.

"Sorry." Bobby apologises coming back to the present. "What did you wanna show me?"

Rogue smiles, then removes her glove. Taking a deep breath she places her hand on Bobby's. He flinches away but she grabs his hand tightly.

"Trust me." She murmurs, and he does so he lets her hold his hand. A few seconds go by and nothing happens. Her absorption power doesn't kick in. Bobby looks from their joined hands to Rogue's smiling face and back again.

"How?" He asks, amazed.

"I've been working with the professor and Dr. Grey. They've helped me a lot. I didn't tell you cos I wanted it to be a surprise. I can't control it for long but I'm getting better every week. They say in as soon as 6 months I could have complete control over it!" She explains, her excitement evident. "At the moment I can only annul it for a couple of minutes at a time, but it's a start."

"That's fantastic!" He hugs her to him, their first real close hug without any fear of her killing him in the process. He pulls back and they look at each other for a moment. Then slowly she moves forward and he leans in to meet her lips with his own. Their first kiss. Slow and soft. She pulls back and when she exhales her breath is cloudy.

"I love you Bobby." She whispers.

"I love you too." He replies softly, happier than he's felt in a long time. Even more so than when he's with John.

I love Rogue. With John it's exciting and dangerous. With her, it's so much more. I don't ever want to hurt her, and now she's learning to control her power! The one thing that was wrong with our relationship is being put right! I care about Johnny but… Not enough to leave her. He thinks, watching his girlfriend put her glove back on and tuck her hair behind her ears. She smiles and takes his hand again.

"Do you think John's okay?" She asks after a moment.

"What? Why?" Bobby asks quickly

Rogue looks at him, a bit bemused. "Well, didn't you notice he seemed a bit upset, Sugar?"

Bobby lets out a sigh of relief and answers "When doesn't he look angry or upset? There's always something pissing him off…" 

Bobby feels a twist of guilt even as he says the words but can't help feeling that they're true anyway. Rogue just nods in agreement and turns back to the movie.

A/N - Please review!! Any criticism (though constructive would be nicer) is welcome!! Thank you to those who already have reviewed!!! xxx 


	7. Two Choices

Chapter 7 - Two Choices

an hour later 

"I'm gonna go to bed, I'm beat." Bobby says with a yawn.

"Okay sugar, see you tomorrow." Rogue smiles at her boyfriend.

Bobby leaves them to it and heads upstairs, when he enters the room he's surprised to see it empty. The balcony on the west wing. He thinks. It's the place where John goes when he needs to be alone to think or calm down. Heading along the landing into the unused part of the school. A lot of the rooms needed work and had been unoccupied since before Bobby's arrival. He walks to the end of the corridor and enters a large dark room, furniture covered in dust sheets. He can see John clearly on the large balcony, lit by the full moon. He's smoking and looking out onto the school grounds. Bobby walks slowly over to the other mutant, climbing through the open window. John doesn't move, just keeps looking straight ahead.

"You pissed at me?" Bobby asks straight away, too tired for John's games.

"Not really. She's your girlfriend. I knew you loved her but I let myself fall for you anyway. Who can I blame really?" He says quietly before taking a long drag on his cigarette and leaning on the balcony's wall. 

"Johnny, I know it's difficult . It is for me too." Bobby states.

"Yeah." John breathes. Snuffing his cigarette out using his power before flicking it over the wall, then pulling Bobby close, his arms tight around his waist. "It just sucks." He murmurs quietly. Bobby snuggles into John's embrace and breathes in the smell of him. He smells predominantly of cigarette smoke but underneath Bobby can smell the aftershave John wears and beneath that the Lynx shower gel he uses that he insists nobody else touches or he will 'incinerate' them.

Bobby looks down into the shorter boy's dark eyes for a moment then John slowly leans up toward him to kiss the other boy, Bobby's hands coming up to tangle in the other boy's hair, whilst John's hands head straight for his ass. 'Typical…' Bobby thinks smiling against the unbelievably warm pair of lips assaulting his own, and he suddenly realises maybe he was wrong… maybe it's not Rogue he wants. Sure she might be learning to control her mutation but in the end, will he ever feel like this with her? Soon though none of it matters, not Rogue, not his struggles with being gay, none of it because John's hot tongue is sliding against his own and he can feel and insistent erection against his thigh. Moaning into the kiss Johnny does something completely out of character, he submits. He let's Bobby guide him backwards until he's pressed hard against the stone walled balcony. The blonde haired mutant feels the other smile against his lips as he notices the obvious hard on the other is endowed with. Bobby takes the

initiative and starts grinding his hips forward pulling Johnny's hips to meet his thrusts causing a moan to escape both of them, one of John's hands finds it's way to the nape of Bobby's neck pulling the other boy against him, kissing him harder to stifle any more moans, the other resting on the wall behind him for stability. They stay like that for a minute or two building up a synchronized rhythm until they hear a gruff voice. "What do you think you're doin'?"

Bobby pulls away from John immediately. "Logan!"

"Answer the damn question Iceman." The older man demands sternly. 

Wolverine glowers at the firestarter. Then growls turning his attention back to Bobby. "So were you planning on telling Rogue? Or do I have to?"

"No! Don't, Logan! Please?! I… I love her…" Bobby pleads, face flushed and still breathing hard.

"Sure as hell looks like it!" He yells sarcastically, taking a step toward them. John stands in front of Bobby, protectively. Logan just shakes his head at them. "I thought you were a good kid Bobby."

"Am I sensing a little homophobia from you, Wolfman?" John taunts, not at all fazed.

"Have you got a death wish, kid?" Logan threatens, his voice low.

"John, don't." Bobby intervenes, "Look, it's not like I wanted this to happen. I couldn't help it! You can't choose who you fall in love with!"

"You mean you actually love him?!" Logan asks, shocked.

Bobby falters, unsure now. Ever since he and Rogue kissed he's been having second thoughts about his relationship with John…if you could really call sneaking around behind everyone's back an actual relationship. He keeps thinking about the kiss he and Rogue shared and how happy he felt, but if what he's experienced with St. John in the last 5 minutes is anything to go by he could be as happy if not happier with him…so confusing. 'I know I have to decide, I'm being selfish… but it's so difficult! Ok, calm down… how do I feel with Rogue? Happy, content, at ease, comfortable… How do I feel with Johnny? Happy, excited, alive, horny, content, at ease, exuberant, like every time he looks at me I get that whole 'girly' butterfly feeling in my stomach… All this time I've been stressing over the fact I love Rogue, now I know I love Johnny just as much! Bobby's mind screams.

Realising the young man he considers to be his boyfriend is having serious trouble with that question John confident smirk fades away and he turns to the blue eyed boy.

"Bobby…?" He prompts quietly not liking where this is going.

Dragged out of his thoughts a bit sooner than he would've liked but feeling he should really respond now, "I love Rogue…" Bobby replies to no-one in particular, his voice low his eyes unfocused.

Logan smirks. "Figured as much. This kid been corrupting you, Drake? I thought you knew better than to hang around with the firebrand of the school."

"What?! That's not what you said--" John yells, but is cut off by Bobby's voice, a little louder, more sure of himself this time.

"No. I mean, I love Rogue… But I'm not IN love with her. I care about her a lot but I don't feel the same way about her as I do about you." The icy mutant explains all the time talking to John as if Logan's not there.

At that revelation the Firestarter can't help the smile that appears on his face.

Now it's Logan's turn to yell. "What!!? You're in love with this kid?"

Bobby looks Wolverine straight in the eyes, his expression deadly serious "Yeah I am… Look Logan, I know you've got this whole 'protective, big brother' thing going with Rogue but I'm going to tell her. I just wasn't sure about what I wanted," he pauses averting his eyes to John, "Who I wanted… and now I am." He looks back at Logan. "I never set out to hurt her…"

Logan, obviously knocked-for-six by Iceman's little proclamation is silent for a minute or so before finally saying slowly with a implacable look in his eyes. "I won't say anything to her… but if I find out you haven't told her and you're stringing her along as a fall back in case things don't go right with 'lover-boy', there'll be hell to pay, and I'm saying that to BOTH of you." He gives Bobby a disgusted look and just glares at John momentarily before disappearing back through the window.

Neither boy speaks until they here the door slam shut. Bobby let's out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"If looks could kill I think we'd be looking at multiple homicide…" John murmurs, pulling Bobby to him in a warm embrace. "Still, at least you've got someone to hug now without fear of dying." He adds.

The taller mutant forces a chuckle but inside he's feeling sick to the stomach.. What if he's just made a terrible mistake? Now he has to break up with Rogue, a girl he loved at first sight and has been in a serious relationship with. Now he has to end that because of a crush on his roommate, a boy none the less!

John seems to sense his devastating unease and pulls back slightly looking up at Bobby. "You regretting it now?" He asks, voice even.

"What? No… Just… it's not going to be easy…ending it." Iceman stutters out, not wanting to make eye contact. "Now that she's learning to control her mutation and all… I feel bad about just leaving her…"

Bobby's POV

"What?" John asks, voice still calm. I risk a glance at his face and what I see stops me in my tracks, instead of his usual mask of indifference his eyes are full of pain with a watery sheen to them. He smiles sadly at me and begins to pull away and something compels me to stop him.

"Don't…" I say, my voice almost a whisper.

"Why?" John asks, his voice taking on a demanding and almost petulant tone.

"Because I want you to stay." I reply, as soon as I've said it know it's lame but I go with it. "I love you Johnny." 

"Yeah… you've said that already but I'm having a bit of difficulty separating the truths from the 'I'm not sure's'." His voice is raising by the second, his anger evident." I can't believe you! You couldn't have told me that?!" He asks incredulously, his eyes hard. "I love you, you know that but I'm not gonna be messed around! So you can fuck her now, and that's decided it has is?! The Untouchable is now touchable and I was just someone to take your frustrations out on?! Well fuck that! I bet you knew, didn't you? All along you fucking knew that she was learning to control it! You were just biding your time!"

"No! No! That's not how it is! I swear I only found out earlier today when she kissed me--" I stop mid-sentence. Oh, shit….just perfect. As usual, I make a chronic situation worse.

"Oh… I see…It all makes perfect fucking sense now. I can't believe I would be so bloody gullible!"

"No, Johnny! Please! It's not like that at all! It's so difficult to make this choice!" I yell, tears threatening.

He pauses looking at me and sees the fact I'm close to tears, his eyes softening slightly, tone warmer when he speaks next. "You have to make a choice… I'll be in our room." With that he turns and climbs through the window into the dark room, I hear the door close and allow the tears to run freely.

I can't speak, his harsh words repeating themselves to me over and over in my mind until they're just sounds.

When I finally come to my senses I can see I have two choices:-

One: Find Logan and tell him I was being stupid and that I love Rogue and not John and will never look at him in 'that way' again, and beg him not to say anything to her… or

Two: I can go up to the room I've shared with Johnny for the last 4 years and tell him I'm totally and completely in love with him and can't imagine not giving the relationship a chance.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I apologise for how long it has taken me to update! Hope you liked chapter 7! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. Making the Choice

**Warnings - This chapter is RATED M for m/m sex content... please do not read if this offends you.**

**Disclaimer - I own niether John or Bobby, Marvel and Fox Studios do... damn it. **

**Making the Choice**

Bobby's POV

I feel sick… seriously sick. Lost in my thoughts I suddenly realise my legs must have started moving some time ago and I'm already standing outside my room. I can hear music playing through the door and my heart begins to pound so hard it feels like it'll break out of my chest. I reach out slowly and put my hand on the doorknob, turning it even slower until it won't go any further. I stand like that for a few seconds, then something inside me snaps and a little voice in my mind says "Oh, fuck it all!" I swing the door open, seeing Johnny start and glare up at me from his magazine. The glare soon turns to a worried expression though as I close the door. He gets off the bed and turns the music off.

"So…?" He starts off lamely. He's always hated awkward silences.

"So…" I reply slowly, but for some reason I've never felt this sure. It's like in that split second I went from an unsure mess to there being no doubt in my mind whatsoever, and it feels great! "I've chosen. It was a hard decision, but I know I've made the right one…" I continue, "It's for the best, I mean we can't carry on like this…especially now--"

Johnny's voice cuts me off halfway through my sentence. "Bobby… it's not that I don't enjoy feeling like I'm gonna vomit through anticipation but do you think you could just tell me. No softening the blow. No stalling. Just tell me, plain…and simple." He sounds calm enough but I can tell from his eyes he's nervous as fuck. I smile inwardly at the fact I could have such an affect on John Allerdyce, the infamous trouble-making, Pyrokinetic of the school. I decide on show rather than tell, stepping toward him and pulling him to me and kissing him like my life depends on it. When I kissed Rogue for the first time earlier I thought I'd never been happier. I was wrong. I'm in love with John. Plain and simple. When we part we're both pretty breathless and I know I'm grinning like an idiot but I don't care.

"You mean it this time, right? No second thoughts, no torn up feelings… You've chosen?" He asks his dark eyes piercing my own, as if searching for the faintest hint of unease.

"I love you." I reply, and saying those three words has never felt so natural, so right.

John smiles at me in return and pulls me in towards him for another kiss. This time the kiss is slower but with no less passion behind it, suddenly I feel the backs of my legs against something that could only be one of our beds. I smile into the kiss and allow Johnny to push me gently backwards so I'm sitting on it. He smirks down at me, sort of a friendly challenge and grabs the bottom of my t-shirt pulling it up over my head and tossing it to the side. Then undoes the buttons on his shirt, all the time watching my face for any signs I might freak out.

"I'm not going to y'know…" I murmur, openly staring at the skin he's exposing, inch by inch.

"Not going to what?" He asks me quietly, his hand under my chin gently raising my head to look him in the eye.

"I'm not gonna freak." I reply matter-of-factly.

John says nothing, he just pushes me back onto the bed and straddles me. I'm instantly hard. Seeing John above me, straddling my hips. He puts his hands either side of my head and kisses me slow and gentle, his tongue flicks against my lips and I accept it immediately. We've kissed many times before but this has to be the most intimate kiss we've ever shared. I reach up and pull his shirt off of his shoulders and he lifts his arms one at a time, never breaking the kiss. I absently throw the shirt across the room and my hands roam his back and torso, his skin is soft and warm and so much more exciting than I ever imagined skin could be. John brings me back from my thoughts when he suddenly captures my hands with his own and pins them either side of my head, then begins kissing my neck. A moan escapes my mouth before I can even try to stifle it. I feel him smile against my skin and then bite down on the sensitive spot where my neck joins my shoulder. I can't help it, my hips buck up slightly and I gasp, struggling to get my hands free so I can touch him. Run my hands down his back, across his torso, through is hair…anything. He pulls back and looks at me, my breathing is slightly erratic and I feel my face flush under his gaze.

"I love you." He says simply and resumes kissing my neck, round to my throat, his tongue lapping at the hollow at the base, then on down the middle of my chest and stomach towards my navel, nipping the sensitive skin around it then soothing it with his tongue.

Normal POV 

Bobby's body arches up to meet John's touches and the pyromaniac can't help but smile as he continues to work his way slowly down the other boy's body.

"Johnny…" He hears Bobby whisper, his voice low but demanding, hands running through the brunette's hair.

John, chuckles knowing exactly what his boyfriend is asking for, in his own shy, polite way. When he reaches Bobby's jeans he quickly undoes them, the lad below him lifting his hips to accommodate John's efforts. He's expecting the same treatment on his boxers when he sees John stand and walk over to the other side of their room.

"What'ya doing Johnny?" the blonde asks quietly, suddenly a bit unsure of himself.

"Don't worry. Close your eyes." John says casually.

"Close my eyes? What for?" Bobby wonders, his tone concerned.

"Don't you trust me, Bobby?" John asks looking straight into clear blue eyes.

"Of course I do." Bobby replies, closing his eyes. He hears a draw open and the sound of dripping liquid. Tempted to open his eyes, he squeezes them shut tighter. He knows John is right next to him now, feels the Pyro straddle him again then suddenly feels something icy cold on his neck. Eyes shooting open and letting out a small yelp of surprise, he sees John's smirk.

"Damn! That's fucking cold." Bobby grates out.

"I thought you'd like it." John murmurs, his eyes following the wet trail the ice cube leaves. Leaving Bobby's neck, sliding the cube over the other boy's collarbone, then further down his chest to his left nipple. Rubbing it back and forth and around the nub. Bobby lets out a gasp of pleasure. John smirks, and sucks the nipple, tonguing it making Bobby writhe, letting out a small moan. "Fuck John…"

John can feel Iceman hard against his thigh and moves slightly so he can rub his own erection against it Bobby's. Both boys groan as Pyro starts up a slow, teasing rhythm. He moves on to Bobby's right nipple and does the same thing, only this time he bites down, hard making Bobby yelp again, but John soothes the hurt quickly with his tongue. Increasing the friction between their aching cocks, he kisses his way from Bobby's chest and neck to his mouth. They kiss long and slow and hot, Bobby sucking on John's tongue. John pulls away and without any preamble, shuffling down Bobby's body so he is sitting over his thighs instead of his hips, he tugs Iceman's boxers down, using the new ice cube he slides it from base to tip. Bobby can't help but cry out at the exquisite pleasure pain of it, his body caught in limbo between arching up for more contact or pulling back into the bed to get away from the intense and sudden cold.

"You like that, baby?" John asks, his own voice husky.

"Nnnrrgh, yes!" Bobby manages, moaning again as John slowly runs the cube up the other side of Iceman's painfully hard cock, then sliding it over the head.

"Fuck! Please, Johnny!"

"Please what?" The brunette asks, knowing full well Bobby will struggle to ask for what he wants.

"Don't be an ass! You know what!" Iceman shoots back at him.

"Ask me, and I'll do it." John murmurs, getting up onto all fours, placing either hand beside Bobby's head, body arched over him to avoid contact. He kisses the other mutant, slow and gentle, taking his time, massaging Bobby's tongue with his own. Eventually he pulls back and both boys are breathless.

"Suck me off?" Bobby asks quietly, embarrassed.

"See that wasn't so difficult now was it?" Pyro chuckles, kissing his way down Bobby's chest and stomach, finally reaching his destination. One slow lick from base to tip on the underside of Bobby's hard shaft had the Icy mutant's breath clouding along with a few muttered obscenities. Taking those things as good signs, John takes just the tip of Bobby's cock into his mouth. He can't help but smile when he hears Bobby begging him for more, writhing under him. The fire manipulator decides he's teased Bobby enough…for now, and takes his entire length in. Bobby becomes louder and more bold, telling John what he likes and what he needs, but then something very unexpected happens.

"John… Stop. Stop….please…" Bobby moans. John pulls back looking a mixture of worried and confused.

"What's wrong?" He asks the other boy, crawling up his body and laying next to him.

"I… I want you inside." Bobby replies, still breathless, but he smiles as John's eyes go wide in surprise.

"Oh… I mean, yeah definitely… If you're sure?" John recovers, and Bobby just jumps him.

"I'm sure." Bobby whispers in his ear, breath still icy making John shiver. Bobby then precedes to kiss every inch of John's warm, smooth skin. As he moves lower it hits him he's in totally uncharted territory. Slightly hesitantly he copies John's earlier actions, running his tongue from the base of John's length to the tip.

"Fuck…cold." John moans, running his hands through Bobby's hair.

"Too cold?" Bobby asks, sounding worried and a bit embarrassed.

"No, good cold." John replies with a smile, his breathing shallow. Reassured, Bobby returns to the task at hand and decides to go for the direct approach, taking as much of John's length in as he can, moving his head up and down the fiery boy's shaft, sliding his tongue along the underside. John moans Bobby's name, hands clenching the sheets below him. The Ice mutant is getting hornier my the second seeing, hearing, feeling, tasting John, all of him, all his. That thought is too much and he pulls back before he risks making an embarrassment of himself. John shoots him a confused and slightly annoyed look, then something seems to dawn on him.

"Oh, right… Sorry, I was enjoying that." John says, still out of breath, voice slightly husky, whilst he roots around in his bedside table's draw.

Bobby is grateful that John's not looking at him as he feels his cheeks flush. "Thanks…" John turns to Bobby, putting a tube and a small square packet on the bad next to him, noticing that Bobby is still sitting at the foot of the bed he leans forward, taking the other boy's hand in his and pulls him forward until Bobby is on top of him. "You really sure?" John asks, looking up into the Icy-blue eyes of Bobby Drake. He has to try hard not to grin like an idiot, just the thought of being with him was like a dream, and yet it was happening. "I'm sure…just a bit nervous." Bobby admits.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. This time." John smiles lecherously, then he rolls them both so he is atop the other boy. He picks up the tube and lubes up his fingers, in full view of Bobby's anxious gaze giving him more than enough opportunity to back out if he wanted to. "This'll feel a bit weird at first, but just relax, it gets really good." John tells Bobby, leaning down to kiss him gently, he feels Bobby tense slightly at the strange intrusion of his body, but he follows John's instructions and a few moments later his body relaxes and he starts to thrust down onto John's finger, the feeling of John inside him even more exciting and addictive than he thought it would be. John adds another finger and this time there's a twinge of pain.

John feels Bobby's body tense again and breaks the kiss. "It hurts a bit the first time, but the pain doesn't last long. Just try and relax." John murmurs, searching Bobby's face for any hint that he might be freaking out or at least having second thoughts. Bobby just looks deep in concentration, his brow slightly furrowed. John decides he'll never look at Bobby the same way whilst he's doing his Math homework and proceeds to kiss Bobby's neck and throat, he begins moving his fingers with slightly more enthusiasum and Bobby's breath hitches as John catches the spot inside him that had somehow been aching to be touched, even though he didn't know he had it.

"John…" Bobby moans as the other boy's fingers brush over that same spot again. John adds another finger, there's another twinge of pain but this time Bobby doesn't care he just wants John to keep going. Breathing shallow and a thin sheen of sweat forming over Bobby's body, face and chest slightly flushed John decided there and then that Bobby is beautiful, and tells him so.

"You're… fucking amazing." Bobby replies, pulling John in for a deep passionate kiss, moaning into his mouth whenever John hits his sweet spot. Eventually John breaks the kiss and removes his fingers, chucking slightly when he hears Bobby's disappointed whimpers. He lubes his cock liberally, biting his lip to keep from moaning. Bobby, not happy with not having John's entire attention for five seconds, sits up and kisses John's neck, biting hard making John gasp.

"I'm seeing a whole new side of you, Drake." John teases, but Bobby doesn't reply, just kisses his way up John's jaw to his ear, dipping his tongue inside then sucking on the lobe. John moans and grips Bobby's hips. "How do you want me?" Bobby murmurs, cold breath in John's ear. Those five words send a bolt of pleasure straight to his groin. Clearing his throat he manages to get a coherent response together. "On you're back, baby." John says, pushing Bobby backwards until he's flat on his back. John wastes no time parting Bobby's legs, looming over the other boy's body and kissing him, taking his cock in hand, stroking expertly.

"John…please, want you…" Bobby moans, breaking the kiss. "Need you so much."

The brunette doesn't need to be told twice, he presses the head of his cock against Bobby's entrance for a moment, then slowly pushes forward. Bobby's body goes tense again and his breathing becomes more laboured.

"Just relax, it's gonna feel so good." John reassures him, kissing his neck and taking one of Bobby's hand's in his own. After what seemed like an eternity to John, Bobby's body relaxes and his breathing calms. "You okay?" John asks, looking down at Bobby.

"Yeah, I'm good." Bobby assures, pulling John into a deep kiss. John pushes the rest of the way in and wait's a few moments to makes sure Bobby's body has adjusted, then pulls out until just the tip of his cock is inside his boyfriend, and slides back in, slow at first just to be sure he's not causing Bobby any pain.

"John, more…please." Bobby moans after a minute.

At that moment the door swings open, John jumps off Bobby, grabbing the duvet to cover them both.

"What the fuck!? Ever heard of knocking?!" John yells at the intruder, stopping in his tracks when he sees who that person is.

**A/N: I know it's taken me ages to update, sorry! Hope it was worth the wait... and yes, I've changed my penname from MarvelGirlX to my-chemical-pyro, for those who are wondering... **


End file.
